


The Arkadian House of Horrors

by VictoriaElizabxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exes to Lovers, F/M, Minor Angst, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaElizabxx/pseuds/VictoriaElizabxx
Summary: Every town has a haunted house. One that fills your town's history with scary stories. Monty and Jasper decide to throw a Halloween party in Arkadia's very own haunted house, where Clarke has to face not only her childhood fears, but the ex she left high and dry.
Relationships: Background relationships - Relationship, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Gina Martin/Raven Reyes, Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Gabriel Santiago
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: bellarkescord halloween gift exchange





	The Arkadian House of Horrors

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of The Bellarkescord Halloween Gift Exchange. This is a gift for [foreverandalwayscrysis on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/foreverandalwayscrysis)

There’s a house in the middle of town. Smack dab in the middle. And it's the center of every scary story that everyone ever tells in tiny little Arkadia.Rumors flew around about the house and eventually it was just dubbed the House of Horrors. The house has chipped paint, a broken porch, mile long weeds and looks like it could scare away the dead. It sits vacantly year after year, so eventually the town mayor turned it into a Halloween attraction where you can rent it for a small fee. So naturally that's where Jasper and Monty decided to host their annual Halloween party and Clarke didn't like it, not one bit. 

“Come on, Clarke! It’ll be fun!” They whined at her in unison. 

“Yeah, almost as fun as running in a corn field during every horror movie ever made,” she retorted as she ruffled through her bag.

“It can’t be that bad. What, are you scared?” 

“Who cares if I am? If you guys had any brain cells left, you probably would be too.” 

“Scared of what?” Raven asked as Clarke groaned mentally. She knew there was no way of getting out of this as Jasper revealed their Halloween party plans. 

“Griffin, we’re totally going! This is an awesome idea!”

“Yeah, to you,” Clarke muttered as she walked off. 

Raven was always fascinated by the House of Horrors.The stories of random noises, the doors flying open, people going missing from spending the night at the house. It all suited her fancy but to Clarke, it sounded like a bout of recurring nightmares and waking up missing her childhood best friend. 

“Griffin, wait up!” Raven huffed out as she struggled to keep up. 

Clarke turned around and watched Raven with narrowed eyes. “Traitor.” 

“Come on, you totally knew I’d be down for that. How am I a traitor?” 

Clarke heaves a sigh, “Fine. You’re not a traitor, but you’re on thin ice.”

“That’s my girl,” Raven said as she slung her arm around her shoulders. “Besides, now we can go get sexy outfits.” 

Clarke shoots her an unbelieving look, knowing that she would have made her dress up for Halloween anyway. 

“Yo, Blake!” Raven yelled. “Wait up,” she said as she said a quick goodbye to Clarke. 

“No, wait. Rae!” Clarke protested as she walked away. "Dammit!"

A sense of dread filled Clarke as thoughts of the haunted Arkadian House flew out of her brain and thoughts of sharing space with Bellamy quickly replaced them. She couldn't help but feel a sense of security at the thought of him being there with her. Them walking to the gate, hand in hand. Him kissing away her every fear and reassuring her. Letting her make the first step towards the house. He made her want to be brave. To face the ghosts of the looming house. She shook her daydream away with a jolt. She was in a new reality now and Bellamy didn't do that for her anymore. In this reality, they shared longing looks and silent accusations and she fled the room whenever they were alone. One where she broke both of their hearts. She drew in a deep breath and made sure she had everything for her remaining classes before heading off to finish her day. 

* * *

“Clarke! Are you ready?” Octavia questioned as they walked back to their dorm. 

She groaned in anticipation for the answer she was going to receive but asked anyway. “Ready for what?” 

“To go shopping, duh.” 

Clarke groaned even louder, the feeling of foreboding returning back to her as they walked to the car. They drove past the house and it seemed to mock her. The shutters swayed and for a second, she thought there was someone in the window, though no one lived there for as long as she could remember. She leaned her head against the window, remembering her old friend Wells. Wells, who would have grown up with her but he disappeared around the time she was 10.

_ Her parents always warned her to stay away from the House of Horrors but Murphy had laid down a dare and now she found herself and Wells walking up to the creepy house. _

_ “You’re not scared, are you?” Murphy yelled. They jumped and shook slightly as they continued walking forward.  _

_ “Shut it, Murphy!” Clarke yelled back.  _

_ “Come on, Clarke, let’s get this over with,” Wells uttered, pulling her forward only to stop as they heard something scrape against the windows. It squealed like nails on a chalkboard and both Clarke and Wells dropped the other’s hand to cover their ears. _

_ “C’mon you big babies! It's just a tree!” Murphy antagonized.  _

_ Wells had enough of Murphy’s endless comments and ran up to the house. He took a big gulp of air and turned around towards Murphy and Clarke. He raised his hands in a shrugging motion as nothing happened. _

_ “Guess it really was nothing to---” Wells was cut off as a black skeletal hand reached out and pulled him back into the house. Clarke heard his screams echo as Murphy and her ran far away from the house and hoped never to return.  _

* * *

“Clarke! Earth to Clarke!” Octavia exclaimed. “Will you get out of your head? I know the place freaks you out but it’ll be fine. Come on.” 

Clarke suppressed a shiver and took a deep breath. “Alright, come on. Let’s go look at costumes.” 

The girls spent hours in the costume shop. Clarke tossed a pirate costume at Raven, while Raven tossed an inflatable milkmaid costume at Octavia. Octavia tossed a prison inmate outfit at Clarke.

“There you go, Clarke! Bell will love that on you.” Clarke immediately stopped what she was doing and looked down at the ground, feeling the emptiness of Bellamy in her life, though she knew it couldn't be helped. She loses everyone. Wells, her dad, her mom, there was no way she could withstand losing Bellamy too. 

“Sorry, Clarke. I wasn't thinking,” O said as she came up to hug her. 

“It's okay, I know you didn't mean anything by it,” Clarke said, quickly shrugging her off. 

“Do you still miss him?” Octavia asked, not willing to drop it. 

“No, O, I don't. Can we drop it now please?” Clarke pleaded, the lie evident in her eyes. 

“Sure, Clarke, we can drop it now,” Octavia assured as she began perusing again.

She stopped at a corset with a poofy skirt and ran to go try it on.

“You sure you’re okay with Bellamy coming to this?” Raven questioned as she walked over to Clarke.

“It's fine, can everyone just stop?” Clarke snapped. She snatched the first thing that she could and desperately ran away from Raven and her conversation. She snapped the door shut and looked down at what she grabbed. She gasped as she took in the bodysuit with a high sheer neckline. Clarke just knew that Raven was gonna mock the absolute shit out of her for picking something Raven herself would have worn. She heaved a deep sigh and pulled it on and draped the skirt around her waist. Pulling the last remaining piece on, she stepped out of the dressing room.

“Wow, Vampire Princess, that looks good,” Bellamy said mockingly. 

Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked up and met his eyes. “It's a bat. What are you doing here, Bellamy?” 

“I have to pick out my costume too. I wasn't aware you owned the whole store,” he snapped as he slammed the door. She stared after him with her mouth slack. 

“You guys are pathetic,” Raven noted as she walked over. “You’re sniping at each other instead of just admitting you want each other back. It’s lame. You look hot though,” she added as an afterthought, chewing her pretzels.

“It's not like that,” Clarke rebutted, refusing Raven’s silent offer of snacks. 

“It is like that and you know it. You’ll be better off once you admit that to yourself. I see the way you two still look at each other when you think no one else is watching.” 

“We don't look at each other like anything,” Clarke denied, her voice hitching slightly. 

“Sure, sure Clarke.” 

“Drop it, Rae,” Clarke said with a withering glare that should have melted her to the bone.

Octavia skipped over to them, twirling in her new costume. “What do you think?” 

“Super hot, O.”

“Definitely the one.” 

“Yay! Now we just need to find Raven one and we’ll be all set,” she said as she dragged Clarke back to the change rooms.

They quickly changed out of their outfits, pausing slightly when they heard Raven talking to Bellamy. 

“Nice Gladiator outfit, dweeb.” 

“Shut up, Reyes. I see you still haven’t picked out a costume.” 

‘Well, it's hard containing all this sexy to one outfit. I'm glad you don't have that problem.”

They heard a clink as she apparently hit the armor of his costume. 

“Are you gonna yell at me too?”

“Too?” she echoed. 

There’s some shuffling as he takes a deep breath. “I heard you yelling at Clarke. Wondering if I’m next or not? Since we’re both apparently pathetic.” An obnoxious amount of clinking sounded as he moved around to go back into the dressing room. 

“Nah. You already know you’re still pathetically in love with her. She’s still in denial.” 

He huffed loudly as the girls came out of the change room, Raven’s last words still hanging in the air. Almost instantaneously, his and Clarke’s eyes were drawn to each other, her eyes were depths of sadness and want, until she cleared her throat and looked away. 

* * *

  
  


Clarke pulled up her SUV to the rundown yellow house. She sat there with her hands hanging on her keys. She felt as though Wells was with her, telling her it was okay. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She pulled the keys from the ignition as someone banged on her window. 

“Shit,” she gasped as she dropped her keys. 

“Sorry, Clarke. Didn't mean to startle you. Are you coming or what?” Octavia asked. 

Clarke looked over at her and took in her outfit. She looked dressed to kill and Clarke was sure Gabriel would appreciate it. Her dark brown hair had been straightened and teased. Her lips were painted black and she had a killer smoky eye look. Clarke flashed her a smirk and picked up her keys.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Clarke said, filling herself with false bravado. She could handle this. She pushed her curly hair back and adjusted her cape as she got out of her SUV. She looked in her side mirror, adjusting her red lip and skirt, before walking to the gate. She paused momentarily, taking another deep breath and swung the gate wide. She continued her strut over the cracked sidewalk, ignoring the weeds brushing over her legs. 

“I knew you’d look like a stunner in this outfit,” Octavia almost gloated. 

“Thank you,” Clarke said as she stopped short in the doorway. 

The house looked nowhere near what she expected it to look like. It was dark with flashing strobe lights everywhere. It had been stripped of any furniture besides drink tables, some couches, and Gabriel’s dj booth. She walked to the drink table and admired the chemistry sets. 

“Welcome to my science lab,” she heard from behind her. 

She turned and was met with Jasper in a white lab coat and wig, googles strapped to his face. 

“God, you are such a dork! Show me what you’ve got going here!” She screamed over the loud music. 

“Well, this,” he said holding up a beaker filled with amber liquid, “is Pumpkin Moonshine surprise.” 

“Surprise?” she questioned as she took the beaker from him. She took a quick swig and felt the burn of the moonshine go down her throat. It took her a minute but the pumpkin taste hit her mixing with a swirl of apples. It was the culmination of fall and she wanted to try more.

She reached for the beaker again and was stopped by Jasper’s hand. “Wait! I have more I want you to try!”

She huffed goodnaturedly and rolled her eyes. “Alright, lets have it!” 

He pushed another beaker into her hand, this one filled with seemingly clear liquid. She sniffed at it experimentally, though she knew better than to do that. The alcohol burned her nose but she smelt pumpkin spice and immediately almost downed the whole beaker. She was swept away in memories of her parents taking her trick or treating, on haunted hay rides with the crisp fall air around her ruffling the leaves and her hair. An ear splitting screech pulled her out of her memory and she wiped away a stray tear. She turned towards the door, all of her initial fears coming back before she was stopped.

“It’s okay, Clarke, it's just a scream machine,” Monty said into her ear as smoke clouded the house. 

She went to say something to let him know she heard him as Bellamy walked in with a beautiful brunette, laughing at something she had said. The smile on Clarke’s face slid off and the beaker in her hand shook. She wanted to scream and rage, but after all this was what she wanted. Bellamy being happy. To leave him before he left her like everyone else did. She turned away from the sight and set the beaker down, feeling the effects of the alcohol starting to take over. 

“Excuse me, guys, I need to find the bathroom.” 

“Upstairs, to the left,” Harper directed her with a look of sympathy. 

She nodded and walked to the rickety stairs and placed her hand on the dusty handrail. The stairs creaked under her weight as she walked up them. She looked around her nervously, the walls were dirty and covered in stains. Some looking suspiciously like blood. She told herself it was fake, but her inner voice didn't seem to believe it and the sense of dread lingered. She found the bathroom and peeked inside. She flicked the light switch and nothing happened. She tried it again and still nothing. 

She let out a shaky breath. “Of course, because why would the electricity work,” she mumbled. She walked into the bathroom and stood at the dirty vanity. The bathroom smelled of stale air and mildew. She looked into the mirror and noticed the suspicious looking smeared handprint. 

“Clarke,” she heard in a whisper that sounded like Wells. She jumped and looked around, seeing nothing. “Clarke, why’d you leave me?” The faucet of the bathtub turned on and spouted out blood colored liquid. “Clarke,” she heard again as a phantom hand touched her. 

“What do you want?” she called out, false bravado gone. She heard stomping up the stairs as she saw an image of a grown up Wells flash before her eyes. 

“You left me,” it accused. 

“I was a child,” she said feebly. She jumped back as someone began pounding on the bathroom door. The door handle trembled under the pressure of someone else on the outside. 

“Clarke! Open the door!” 

She raced forward to the door as every crazy thing that she witnessed stopped. 

“What’s going on? Clarke?” Bellamy questioned as she rushed out of the bathroom and into his arms. 

“I don't know. It's this house! There’s something going on here.”

“Clarke, it's just a house. There’s nothing going on.”

“Bellamy, I know what I saw and there’s definitely something wrong.” 

“Alright, let’s check it out then,” he said as an olive branch. He squeezed her to him, before letting her go. 

Clarke felt an overwhelming sense of emptiness when his arms loosened and couldn't suppress the shiver that trailed down her spine. 

“You’re okay,” he soothed, running his hand down her arm. 

“I know,” she snapped as she pulled her arm away. “Let’s go.” 

They walked away from the bathroom and came to the first bedroom. Bellamy kicked the door open and a cloud of dust flew out. They both coughed as they entered, looking around. It was filled with sheet covered furniture, but other than that, nothing seemed amiss. Bellamy looked over to her, seemingly smug as if to say, see nothing’s wrong. 

“Shut up,” she said as they walked out of the room.

“I didn't say anything,” he laughed as he tried the next door. He tried the handle and it didn't budge. Shrugging, he attempted to kick it again and nothing happened. A loud bang erupted against the opposite side of the door and Bellamy fell back into her. 

“I told you,” Clarke said, returning his smugness, decidedly ignoring his very naked back against her front. 

He squirmed against her, “It was just a noise, it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Yeah. Okay, Bell,” she said, shoving him off of her. “Come on.” She said as she looked down and noticed he was frozen as she stood up. “What? What is it?” 

“Y-you called me Bell,” he stuttered out. 

“No, I didn't,” she firmly denied. 

She felt Bellamy look over at her and she carefully made her face blank, her walls building around her. She couldn't afford to let her emotions take over as they stood to walk over to the next door. He twisted the knob and the door flew open. It looked as though it had been a study. The furniture was still in the room, white sheets covering it. They walked further in and they heard clicking of keyboard keys. Clarke looked over and slapped Bellamy’s bicep, completely ignoring the flex of muscles under her fingers. “Bellamy, look.” 

**Help me** was written in big block letters over the now glowing screen. They walked closer to the computer and heard a slamming behind them. Rushing back to the door, Bellamy began pulling fruitlessly at it. His muscles bulged and Clarke took a deep steadying breath, quickly averting her eyes. 

“Motherfucker! It's stuck!” 

Panic set in as his words registered in her brain and she barreled through him to the door. Frantically, she began pounding in an earnest hope to bring attention to them. She couldn't be stuck in here with him. Anyone else but him. She pulled and pushed at the door. “Help! Someone help us!” She gave up pushing and pulling and resorted to pounding as Bellamy walked over to her, putting a calming hand on her shoulder. 

“Clarke. Clarke, relax.” His words fell on deaf ears as she continued thrashing against the door. “Princess, calm down,” he whispered into her hair, running his hands down her arms and noticing as she stilled. Realizing his slip, he quickly dropped his hand away from her and jumped back as though she had slapped him. Clarke slid down against the door, giving up her hopes for getting out of her own personal hell. She raked her hands through her hair, messing up the perfectly placed curls. She wiped her face and looked down at the mascara mess that had accumulated on her fingers. She had to distract herself from panicking or begging Bellamy to understand why she left so she said the first thing that came to her.

“She’s pretty,” she whispered absentmindedly playing with her hands and she could have slapped herself. 

Bellamy looked over to her in confusion, sitting on the cold floor. “What are you talking about?”

Clarke sniffled and kept her eyes focused on her fingers. “The girl you brought.” 

Bellamy scoffed. “I didn't bring her.” 

“I saw you guys walk in together, Bellamy. You don't have to lie to spare my feelings.”

“You’re ridiculous. You broke up with me, remember? You don't get to be jealous.”

“I- I’m not. I was just...saying, Bellamy.” 

Bellamy ran his hand through his messy curls. “You broke up with me, with no explanation. Not even a clue as to why. Just an ‘Oh I can't do this anymore’ and now you want to be jealous because I show up at the same time as a girl to a party months later. What gives you the right, Clarke? Huh?” he asked angrily. 

Clarke heaved a deep breath and looked up at him, traitorous tears shining in her eyes. Her jaw clenched as she fought back the urge to defend herself. Bellamy deserved this, this release of his pent up aggravation with their situation. 

“You left me, you should have let me help but instead you left like a coward!” His voice boomed across the small room and she flinched as her mascara left fresh tracks down her face. He ran his hands through his hair and puffed out an exasperated breath as he turned away from her, not able to stand the sight of her tears knowing he was the cause of them. 

“My parents died, Bellamy! I wasn’t off gallivanting in the sun,” she let out, unable to hold back any longer.

“I could have helped you and you should have let me. You’re not the only one who’s lost someone important to them, you know?” 

“But, I couldn't. Will you at least try to understand, please?”

“You could,” He insisted. “But you chose to push me away instead,” he said as he began pacing. 

“I lose everyone, Bellamy, I didn’t want to lose you too,” she tried to plead to him. 

“But you did, didn’t you?” He asked and immediately wished he could take it back. She gasped as the impact of the words hit her and she was left speechless, the words hanging in the air. 

He stopped pacing and walked over to her and sat down. “I shouldn’t have said that. I'm sorry.” 

“It’s okay, I deserved it.” 

“No you didn’t, but not just for that. I left you alone when you were reaching for someone. I shouldn’t have done that,” Bellamy said as he put an arm around her, ignoring her tensing. 

“That wasn't your fault. I pushed you away and you were hurt. You had every right to go your own way,” Clarke said, easing the tension in her body and laying her head on his shoulder. 

Bellamy was ready to disagree but a sharp glare from Clarke stopped him in his tracks. “Okay,” he acquiesced as he lightly pushed her head down. “Clarke,” he said, lightly playing with her fingers.

“Hmm,” she hummed lightly in response.

“I'm not going anywhere, ever again. I promise,” he said, just as light before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Clarke gasps and looks at him. Their eyes lock onto each other and Clarke’s eyes slip down, focusing on the scar above his top lip and she licks her lips in anticipation of reaching over and tracing his lips with her own. 

“Bell,” she whispered as she reached to pull him to her. A loud screeching noise halts her movements and they jump apart as Wells appears in front of them. 

“Wells? What? How? I don't understand.”

“Clarke, it's so good to see you,” he says as he reaches out to her. 

She hesitated for a minute, looking at him skeptically, unsure if the house was just trying to trick her again.

“It's okay, Clarke, it's really me,” he said as he stepped forward again and reached for her. 

She went willingly to him this time and he pulled her in. A sensation of warmth burst through her as she hugged her childhood best friend for the first time in more than 10 years. The warmth spread through her, slowly getting uncomfortable for her. She tried to pull away but Wells held her to him. “It's okay, Clarke. Just let it happen.” 

She pulled away fruitlessly as she saw an image of her mom working over someone. The fight instantly left her as she looked onto a younger version of her mom focused on her work. 

“We have to stop this disease before it infiltrates the world,” she said in her cold business voice. 

“I know that, Abby, but look at the man. He needs a break,” a tired Jake pleaded with Abby. 

A loud scream fills the room as the man struggles beneath Abby’s capable fingers. He breaks free of Abby’s hold and sits up. A very disfigured face fills Clarke’s head as she's pulled out of the vision. 

“They killed him, Clarke. He was barely 50 when he was diagnosed with a rare disease that everyone was convinced was airborne. He sat for years until your mom came across him one day, when she worked in the hospital. She was scared for you, you know? She didn't want the disease to get out and for you to possibly get it. So one day, she enlisted your dad in breaking into the hospital and breaking him free. They brought him here and your mom worked on him tirelessly. You know how she gets. It led to his death. They killed him and he hasn’t known peace since. His family doesn't even know what happened to him.” 

Clarke shrank away from Wells as her heart broke from his words. She searched for Bellamy’s calming presence and he ran a hand down her back. “What does he want me to do about it?”

“You’re the only child of his killers. When you enter the house or even come near it like we did, it awakens his spirit. He’s searching for peace, Clarke, and he wants it from you.”

“What about all other stories? Your disappearance isn't the only story that comes from this house, but it's the only one I’ve been around for,” Clarke countered as Bellamy wrapped his arm around her, settling the shakiness in her tone. 

“They’re just that, Clarke. Stories. I'm the only one who Dante has ever taken. He even says he’ll release me if you can help him.” 

“How am I supposed to help him find peace, Wells? That doesn't even make sense.” 

“Find his daughter, Maya Wallace, and bring her here so they can say goodbye.” 

“That's all he wants?” Clarke asks skeptically. 

“That's it. He just wants to say goodbye.”

“And then he’ll release you?”

“And then he’ll release me,” Wells agrees. 

“Alright, I’ll do it.” 

As Clarke agreed to Dante’s terms, the door clicked open and Wells disappeared again. She tried to walk out of Bellamy’s hold but he tightened his arm around her. 

“Clarke, you don't have to do this,“ Bellamy pleads.

“I do. This man deserves peace and Wells deserves to have a life,”she insisted. 

“Then I'm coming with you.”

“No, Bellamy, you don't have to do that.”

“You’re out of your mind, if you think I'm letting you do this alone, Princess. Besides, I made you a promise.”

“I was never gonna hold you to that,” she argues. 

“Yeah, well, I'm holding me to it,” he says as he wraps her in his arms and crowds her space. 

Suddenly, her senses are overflown by Bellamy and she looks up at him again, meeting his eyes. Eyes that are filled with warmth, adoration and a very clear want to kiss her. She feels desire flow through her from her head to her toes as their mouths gravitate closer together. His eyes search hers for any trace of hesitation as he threads his hand into her hair, bringing their lips together. Their lips meet and there’s fireworks behind her eyes and her life feels like it's synced back into place until the door bangs the rest of the way open. A very confused looking Raven stands in the doorway with her arm wrapped around the brunette Bellamy walked in with earlier.

Her confusion slowly turns into satisfaction as she takes in the scene before her. “ You guys have been up here this whole time?” 

Bellamy and Clarke spring apart, embarrassment flushing through them. “What do you mean this whole time?” Clarke asks, finally cluing into what she said. 

“Dude, look outside,” Raven said as she walks over to the first window and pulls the sheet off. 

The very beginning streaks of morning are beginning to peek through the clouds and Clarke gasps. “Does this house have some type of time warp or something? It only felt like a few hours.” 

“I don't know but it must have a sound barrier because we’ve definitely been looking for you,” Raven said as she adjusted her arm around the girl again. “What happened? Oh, by the way, you’ve met Gina right? The girl I've been telling you about,” she adds in with a shit eating grin. 

Clarke looks at Raven and it dawns on her that she planned the whole thing. Bellamy walking in with Gina, him chasing after her when she went to the bathroom, and if the house hadn’t beat her to it, she probably would have locked them up in the room too. She has so much to say but honestly, it can be summed up in four words. “You’re such a shithead.” 

Raven’s shit eating grin turns self satisfied and she glows with the glow of a job well done. “Seriously though, what kept you guys in here so long and why didn't you answer us?”

Clarke’s mood flattened as she explained the story of the house and how she has to find Maya Wallace. Raven listened intently to her every word, her mood dampening because all of the stories she heard were false, but extremely excited to be a part of the actual solving of the case of the haunted house.

“So, what's the plan then, Griffin? Drive all over the country searching for Maya Wallace? I mean, how exactly do you plan on finding her?” she inquired with a raise of her brows. 

“I don't exactly know, but what I do know is it's morning and I’ve been locked in a crazy room of a haunted house all night and I'm starving.” 

The group laughed collectively as her stomach growled, echoing her words and Bellamy pulled her in, planting a kiss on her forehead. “Come on, let’s go feed the gremlin,” he said affectionately. 

“I'm not a gremlin,” she fired back as they walked out of the room.

They walked down the stairs, hands loosely intertwined and Jasper whoops.

“Bellarke’s back!” he screams excitedly as he throws his wig. 

“Jas, we talked about this. Shipping real people is weird,” Monty groans, exasperated. 

“Not when it's true love!” 

“Still weird,” Monty mutters, shaking his head when Jasper continues chanting. 

“We’re going for breakfast, you guys wanna come?” Clarke asked as she ignored their antics.

The drive to the diner was relatively calm for a suv full of mostly drunk or high people and Clarke pulled into The Dropship, letting a smile grace her features. 

Bellamy looked over at her and squeezed her hand, raising it and placing a small kiss on her knuckles. “What’s got you so happy, Princess?”

“I don't know, just, for the first time in a long time, I feel as though maybe everything will be okay again,” she responds, flashing an even bigger smile at him. 

“But what about finding the daughter of Dante?” Raven interjects, putting a voice to Clarke’s most pressing concern at the moment. 

The smile that graced Clarke’s features dropped quickly and she took in a deep breath as her eyebrows crinkled. “I'm not sure, Rae, but we’ll figure it out, okay?” 

Raven nods and seemingly drops the subject for now as they all exit the suv and enter the diner.

They walk into the Dropship, Bellamy’s arm slung around her, and quickly find a booth to sit. They squash together and Clarke is trapped against the warmth of Bellamy and she wants to cram closer. She wants to set up camp and live in the heat of his embrace, feasting off the smell of his cologne. She watches his mouth as he talks with Monty, eyes tracing his lips and she’s back to wanting to kiss him all over again. She clears her throat quickly and lays her head on Bellamy’s shoulder as she looks over the menu, ignoring Raven’s teasing shoves.

“Hi guys! How are we all doing today?” a quiet voice questions and everything stops. Clarke looks at her and takes her in. Her dark hair is swept back in a braid, she's wearing a striped uniform and a genuine smile is on her face though there seems to be a shadow of pain in her eyes. She's beautiful in a simplistic way with little to no make up and Clarke wishes that was what caught her attention. But no, what caught her attention was the rocketship on her chest: a rocketship that plainly said Maya W. Her mouth drops open and she's certain this has to be a practical joke. There’s got to be at least a thousand Maya W’s in the world and she just happens to run into one right when she's not sure she wants to. She’s not sure if this is good luck or bad but she needs to collect herself. She clears her throat and notices the girl’s eyes are on her. 

“Are you okay?” Maya asks. “Do you need some water?” 

Clarke fidgets nervously with her fingers and clears her throat again. “Yeah, uh some water would be good, thank you.” 

She walks away to go get Clarke some water and Raven turns to her, “Guess later turned into a whole lot sooner, huh?”

Clarke plants herself firmly in denial. “We don’t know it's her.” 

“You know, I know her,” Harper interjects. “She's in a few of my classes. Pretty shy. Though Jasper has gotten her to talk quite a bit,” she adds with a smirk in his direction. 

Octavia practically pounces on him for information. “What do you know? Huh? Huh? Tell us. Tell us,” she demands, incessantly poking him. 

“Alright, alright,” he says as he bats her hands away. “I’ll tell you. She grew up in Boston with her mom and she didn't really know her dad. He was around till she was 5, then he disappeared from her life and her mom never really cared to find him. Arkadia was the last place that has a record of her dad so she came here searching for him and has had no luck so far.” 

There’s a sudden splash of water and glass and everyone turns to find Maya standing at the end of their table. 

“So is that what us getting to know each other was, Jasper? Just ways to filter information to your friends,” Maya asks with an undeniable hitch in her voice. “Why do you guys want to know about me anyway?” she continues as her eyes find Clarke’s. 

“Maya, just relax, we’re not trying to hurt you,” Harper says, redirecting her attention to a friendly face. 

“Don't tell me to relax! I want to know why someone who I thought was my friend is just giving my story away.”

Clarke clears her throat and drags the attention back to her. Ever in control, she wears a blank mask on her face. “Sit down, please, I promise I’ll explain everything.” 

Maya sits and Clarke fills her in on the Arkadia House of Horrors and how it came to be. She looks at her sympathetically and reaches her hand across the table. Clarke may have lost the idea of her parents in her head, but her parents caused this sweet girl to lose her father and Clarke doesn't know what to do with that information. She feels lost until she feels a steadying hand on her back. She looks over at Bellamy and smiles. She knows that, no matter what she decides about her parents, Bellamy will be there for her and she won’t have to face it alone. 

**Two Months Later**

Maya looked up at the looming house from Clarke’s backseat. Her hand wrapped unconsciously tighter around Jasper’s and he stroked a hand down her back. 

“We don't have to do this, Maya. We can leave right now,” Jasper reassured her. 

Maya looked out her window and watched as all her and Jasper’s friends walked towards the house. She watched wistfully as a man came down the stairs and pulled Clarke into a hug. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She rushed out of the safety of the backseat before she turned around and buried herself there. She briskly walked past everyone and into the house. She felt the house shutter around her as she opened the door. She walked slowly into the house with her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Her steps echoed off the rickety floor and she jumped at every creak and groan of the house. She jumped back as a phantom image of her father floated above her. He was just as she remembered. Kind eyes, dark brown hair, and a simple suit. She remembered spending every weekend with him, when she was younger and a tear slipped down her cheek for the child who never got to grow up with him. 

“My little girl,” Dante cooed at her. 

“Daddy, is it really you?” Maya questioned as her voice cracked. 

The phantom version of her father nodded his head and reached his hand out to touch her cheek. She felt warmth spread through her face and tears flowed freely from her eyes. 

“You’ve grown into such a beautiful woman, Maya. I always knew you would.” 

Maya sniffled and she reached her hand to cover his on her cheek. She felt her heart break even more as her hand fell through his and touched her own cheek. “I never gave up looking for you. Mama said I was crazy, but I just couldn't stop looking everywhere for you.”

“Oh, my darling, I was always with you. Right in your heart. I’ll always be with you.” 

She sniffed again and wiped her tears away. “I still have an old sweater of yours. I wear it everyday and some days I swear I can still smell you in it.” 

“That's okay, my love.” He reached for her and wrapped his phantom arms around her. She felt the warmth spread through her body and she tucked her nose into his neck, smelling the old spice he used to wear. “I love you, Maya. Be strong, be brave, be kind,” he said as the house shook again and he was gone. 

“I love you too.” Tears streamed down her face as she ran outside and looked to the sky, imagining the phantom of her father leaving her one last time. She stood there with tears flowing as Jasper and their friends wrapped their arms around her. She didn't have her father anymore, that much was true. However, she had her new friends and she had Jasper and she knew wouldn't have to face the world alone as long as she had them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos give me life!  
> Come hang out with me!  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/constellationbellamy)  
> or  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/vikkisbreakdown)
> 
> Have a spooktacular Halloween, my loves!


End file.
